Spectres
by Samtheslayer
Summary: Humanity will no longer stay on the sidelines, if Homeworld asks for a rematch they will be met by a disciplined army with combined technology of humans and gems not by savages with rocks. Never again will we allow these monstrosities they left behind endanger our cities and loved ones, we will make them pay. So ROSE QUARTZ are you with us or against us? Rated:T
1. Chapter 1

The sun shining over the valley, only a small wind to ease the scorching heat. Monkey screeches occasionally broke the silence, in the middle of a small clearing surrounded by tall grass was a pure white stone pad. There was a troop of baboons sitting around it, one of the little ones was bashing a small rock against it, suddenly the pad lit up and all the baboons instantly made a run for it towards the nearest trees. Out of the pillar of light came out four figures.

The first was a large woman with giant curled pink hair, she was wearing a white dress, next to her were two smaller figures. A pale woman with a sharp nose wearing what appeared to be a ballerina outfit and a gem in the middle of her forehead, a tan stoic woman wearing dark shades, black and red outfit and her afro was in perfect square figure. Behind the tanned woman was a small excited, round purple girl.

The large woman looked at the grassland with a sad look on her face "This place used to be filled with life, a shame it fell down to this."

She quickly gathered her focus and said "We need to start looking for the temple."

The group got off the pad and started walking on a small barely visible dirt road, when suddenly a bullet sound echoed thorough the grassland, a bullet hole was a few inches away from the pale woman, they immediately summoned their weapons, there was an uneasy silence. There were sound of shuffling grass moving towards them. Out of the tall grassland a single man emerged in front of them. He was a short man barely reaching the pale woman's shoulders.

He wore desert camouflage military grab with sand color boots, beige Kevlar vest, balaclava and black tactical goggles.

"Identify yourself." he demanded as he pointed his rifle towards them "Now!"

"Just who do you think you are." the pale woman said outraged.

"Pearl let me handle this." the woman with pink hair said "As you wish Rose." Pear said as she glared at the man.

"We are the Crystal Gems." Rose said as she put her weapon away "Who are you human?"

"Wait a sec." the man said as he took out a device that had a small antenna on it "Base camp this is Nico, we have identified the unauthorized personnel at the pad." the man spoke to the device "They call themselves the Crystal Gems. How should I proceed?".

"Rose we can't, wait around." Pearl whisper to Rose "We have to see if this temple is hospitable again."

'If you want I can hit him." Garnet said pointing at the man that was still waiting for an answer from his superiors.

"If that is all we must proceed." Rose said as she walked forward "We are on a very important mission."

Nico immediately pointed his rifle at her "Ma'am, I need you to stand down or I will shoot."

The gems had enough, Rose drew her weapon, even she has her limits. She stopped, because she saw a laser on Pearls head "Walk away and this won't end violently." Nico spoke still pointing his gun "That laser belongs only to one of my snipers, the others already lined up their shots."

The gems stand on their guard, this changes thing. They know they can take out a human with an ease, but now they have an unknown number of soldiers ready to attack.

Before Rose could answer there was a voice heard from the device Nico was talking to "Bravo team, you are to return to HQ asap." it was a female voice "Take the gems with you, doctor Chakwas wants to speak to them."

Nico lowered his weapon and grabbed the device "Tony you heard the boss stand down.", "Well it appears that the boss wants to see you." he said.

"I don't trust them." Pearl whispered to the others, " If they are lying we can always beat them up." Garnet said as she watched the man move ahead of them.

"You guys coming or are you gonna stand there all day." Nico said as he walked on the road, the gems followed the man Garnet still with her metal gauntlets.

They followed the small road that soon turned into a rocky path that leads up the mountain.

Nico raised his hand to signal the group to stop, "Why are we stopping?" Rose asked.

"We are waiting for my partner." Nico said as he lit a cigar

"There never were more than just the two of you." Garnet said easing up a bit, Nico only chuckled, soon enough a man came out. He looked like he was wearing a bush to the gems. Nico took out his map and started having an argument with the man in foreign language. "Why are you here?" Rose asked "Is there a war going on?".

"We had some trouble with the local thugs, so I wouldn't call it a war." Nico said, "We are archeologists." the unknown man said through laughter, soon after another voice was heard over the radio in foreign language and the group continued on.

After a few hours of walking the group reached a small clearing with a few large tents with armed men walking around, they were wore identical clothes as Nico. The man that was with them went back down the road, "Lets go." Nico said as he walked towards the camp "People here don't have a nice past with gems, so don't fall behind.", as they walked through the camp many soldiers gave them looks and whispered behind them in foreign languages. Nico lead them into the largest tent: inside were many maps, communication gear and other devices. Nico took a seat on some large crates next to an old man carrying an oxygen canister and a cane, he stared at the gems with awe.

After taking a breath from the canister he finally spoke "Hello, my name is Theodore Chernobog." the old man said in a weak voice "Leader of the organization called the Mason Order, I also fund our expeditions to any major gem sites. You already met private Nikola Vujatovic, we just call him Nico." before the small man could continue someone burst into the tent. "What is the meaning of this!" she spoke outraged, a tallish woman with pony tailed blonde hair, "I did not authorize you to lead them hear private!", Nico immediately got of the and saluted trying to mumble something out. Luckily the Theodore intervened "My sincere apologies commander Shasa, but I thought it would be very beneficial to have the Crystal Gems themselves to help us on this mission." The commander took a deep breath "Sir, you placed me in charge of your security and the people who are on this expedition" she continued with a much more calm tone "They are gems how can we even trust them?"

Amethyst got close to Garnet and whispered "Someone has anger issues.", Rose turned to the commander and spoke with a soft tone "We mean you no harm human. We just..." she was interrupted by the commander "Please reconsider this decision, I will not allow them to endanger this mission and the people on it.". Pearl had enough "Now listen here, we have dealing with these things for thousands of years! We fought a war for you and we are the only reason your planet isn't a pile of rubble.". The debate was silenced by the old mans severe cough, it was so bad that his hands were shaking and he needed Nico"s hep to place and turn on the canister. After a few deep breaths he stood up "That is enough commander, I am funding this mission and I decide who goes or doesn't go." this time his voice was much more commanding "The Pearl is right, if they didn't rose up to fight the Homeworld we would have been destroyed, along with the planet.." he took another breath "Now go get your team prepared, that is an order.".

The commander left grumbling something beneath her breath, "I must apologize about our commander, she is a good person really, she just worries too much." Nico helped the man back to his chair before also leaving the tent.

"How do you know so much about us?" Rose asked, she never met a human that knew about the Homeworld, the man took out a bottle of water and drank before speaking "I spent my entire life researching gems, just like my father and his father before him." he said as he too out an old small picture of him and his father "He used to tell me all about his gem finding, how you rose to defend us." there was a tear in his eyes as he keept looking at the picture "Now it is my duty to continue to our preparation for the final confrontation."

The gems looked at him a bit confused "What confrontation?" Amethyst asked, "Between Homeworld and Earth." the man spoke with a serious tone "They will come for a rematch, but this time they won't be met by savages with sticks and rocks." he took another breath "They will be meet by a disciplined army equipped with combined gem and earth technology, this time humanity won't idly stand by as they destroy everything we hold dear." .

Rose could see the fire in his eyes, she did not say a word, because she saw a bit of herself in his eyes. "Now Crystal Gems will you help us defend our planet."

"That is a noble cause.' Rose spoke "Are you sure your soldiers are ready for this?", the man quickly replied "They are all veterans, the man that lead you hear Nico, he was a soldier during Yugoslav Civil war and saw more death and destruction then anyone else here." the man took another breath "He also unfortunately also saw and sufferd the horrors that the Homeworld left behind, but that is a story is not to be told by me only by him if he wishes."

"Rose, we can't seriously consider this." Pearl whispered to her "They have no idea what they are getting into, their weapons wont even work on gems.", "I think we should at least give them a chance." Garnet said " They will do this whether we join them or not, might as well try and see how they work.", "I think it would be fun working for the old bags over there, maybe not so much with the miss Hulk." Amethyst said as she was messing with one of the devices in the tent.

"Alright, doctor." Rose spoke, "please call me Theodore." the man said through a weak smile, "We will corporate with you for this one mission, if your troops are good as you say they are we will see about getting into a long term alliance." Rose spoke, the man stood up with a big smile across his face "Thank you, for giving us this chance." he said as he went towards the exit "Come, the team is already assembling in front of the entrance as we speak.". The gems followed him to a mine shaft entrance where a group of ten soldiers were gathering and getting ready to enter with commander at the front. Her smile immediately dropped when she saw the doctor and the gems heading their way "He just replaced me with a rock.".

"Listen, the gems will now lead this team." Theodore spoke, there was even a man keeping an umbrella over his head, "They know more about this temple then us so listen to them carefully."

The soldier saluted and did their final check up letting the gems to take the lead, "Alright boys and girls lets go hunting!" commander said,

The gems looked back at the team before heading in "Lets see what these humans are made of." Rose whispered to herself.

 **AN:**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I plan to make a few chapters in Rose days, but it will also move on to the shows episodes.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think. STEVEN UNIVERSE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, the OC's are mine.  
**

 **Have a nice evening/day/morning. I'm very bad at giving author notes.**


	2. Chapter 2

The group entered the mines with the gems leading the group, they were soon joined by Nico and the commander, Nico was carrying a motion tracker device. It immediately caught Amethysts attention "What is that?" she asked curiously, "This is a state of the the art motion tracker, it will tell me if there is anything moving in front of us." Nico said as he kept looking at the device "Can I hold it?" she asked, she would love to have it for her pile, Nico took a quick glance at the commander her death glare said everything. "As soon as this mission is over I will get you one." Nico said through a small smile "I promise.".

"We still don't know who you are." Pearl said looking at the commander.

"That is classified." commander shot back coldly "All you have to know is that we are working for Theodore.".

Nico went ahead of the group with his tracker ignoring the bickering of the Pearl and his commander, he was followed by Rose, "So what is this temple?" Nico asked to break the silence "It used to be an armory, Homeworld kept most of its weapons in this temple." Rose spoke "We came to secure them so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands.". She decided to change the topic "You look very young to be a soldier.", Nico chuckled "What gave it away, my height." he said through a laugh"Lets just say it wasn't my original choice to be a soldier.", this awakened her curiosity "What happened?" she asked.

"A war happened." he answered with now a much more serious tone "A civil war, to be precise, I was sixteen and unfortunate enough to be conscripted. They gave me a gun and sent me to the front to kill my former countrymen... I even knew some of them. After we lost I just could not get used to the peaceful life again.", "Why not?" Rose wanted to know more, in her eyes he was still a child.

"Wow, you sure are nosy." Nico continued "Well lets just say I fought for the people who did very bad things, even I did things I am not proud of. People tell you that you will be welcomed like a hero back home, all lies they hated me back home for fighting for the wrong side. So when I came back home Theodore contacted me and told me he wanted me for his army, I needed the action in my life again and the pay is great, so here I am fighting for the right side this time."

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud ping, Nico stopped dead in his tracks "Multiple movements in front of us! They are heading right towards us!" he yelled back at the group behind them. Rose glanced at his device it was full of dots heading towards them, the soldiers quickly made a firing line in front of the gems, "Get ready, I want short controlled bursts!" commander Sasha ordered "Nico distance, now!".

"Twenty meters!"

"Eighteen meters!"

"Seventeen meters!"

"Fifteen meters!"

"Ten! Here they come!" He shouted, putting his motion tracker back and took aim.

Centipede-like creatures charged towards the group screeching "Open fire!", the soldiers opened fire and the monsters started poofing one by one, but they still had the numbers. The soldiers had to walk back and shoot so they wouldn't be overrun, the gems took this as a signal that its their turn now and rushed past the soldiers with their weapons ready "Watch your fire!" Sasha ordered "Don't hit the gems clear shots only!". The gems and the soldiers made quick work of the remaining monsters, after the job was done the Crystal Gems started bubbling the gems that covered the floor.

Rose soon heard shoots behind her as she bubbled a gem, when she turned around she was disgusted and outraged to see what the human soldiers were doing, they were smashing the gems into pieces.

One of the gems regenerated and tried to make a run for it, unfortunately it didn't make it very far it got shot by one of the soldiers "Look at that." he said as he reloaded his weapon "Taking it like a champ.", the creature tried to limp away before being gunned down by the man. Nico walked over to the gem preparing to shatter it, he was suddenly stopped by Rose "Stop!" she was disgusted by these actions, "Mam' trust me we are doing them a favor." Nico placing his pistol back into its holster "They are nothing more then rabid dogs, that need to be put down before they hurt someone."

"They are not animals!" Rose had enough, she bubbled the gem, "You really don't like gems do you." Garnet said in cold and calm voice as she looked at Nico "The doctor said you had a past with them. What happened?" Nico"s eyes widened, it got really quiet after that.

"You say they are not animals." Nico decided to break the silence "You know during the war I had a team, we have been instructed to lead a group of refugees to safety. During the trip we had to hide in a temple just like this one to evade a company of insurgents, that's when your precious gems came and..." he stopped, Garnet could see his tears, even though he was trying to hide them.

He took a big gulp before continuing "Our guns didn't stop them they just...They tore right through my team and went straight for the civilians. Men, women and even children those monsters tore them apart. All forty of them, if Theodore and his men hadn't showed up, they would have torn me apart too."

"So tell me Rose, why should I show them any mercy!" he shouted.

Rose got quiet after that, she could see he was far beyond saving and filed with hate "You don't have to be like them." she spoke softly " You are all better then this."

"It takes a monster to kill a monster Rose." Nico said with a cold voice "Please don't try to get psychological with me.", after that he just took out his motion tracker and went ahead with Sasha, followed by the soldiers. "I will say it again, I don't trust any of them and this just proves my point." Pearl said looking at the shards on the floor "They are no better then the Homeworld.", "Let's get going, we can't let them reach the armory before us." Rose said before going after the group.

It was a quiet walk towards the temple, after a few minutes of walking they entered what appeared to be a pyramid in a massive underground cavern, "This is Alpha team we have reached the temple." Sasha spoke through the radio "We will let you-. Can anyone else feel that?". The ground was shaking and it got worse as time went by "Earthquake?" one of the soldiers asked, soon his question was answered when a massive centipede-like creature burst out of the ground roaring.

"Oh come on!" one of the soldiers shouted before opening fire, the whole squad started focusing fire on the giant monster, but it had little effect "Commander we need the big guns to take it out.". The monster ignored the bullets and started attacking the soldiers, throwing some of them to the wall.

The gems charged the monster with their weapons, Amethyst closed the monsters mouth with her whip, Garnet smashed its head down to bring it down.

It was in great pain and with its last strength he broke free, fleeing underground again, before Rose and Pearl could finish it off. Now it started bringing the cave roof down on the group, "Its gonna bring the who the place down!" Sasha shouted "Grab the wounded and lets get the hell out of here! NOW!", the men picked up their downed friends and ran for the exit. "Lets go we are almost there!" Rose said, she too was holding one wounded trooper that took a brow to the head.

The group managed to get out, but the mine entrance behind them collapsed, the medical staff that was in the camp took the wounded and carried them to their tents "What happened?" one of the soldiers asked. "There is a big gem in there." Nico said as he coughed "Dam thing almost buried us in there.".

Suddenly large cracks were heard coming from the mountain and the gem emerged again, but this time instead of attacking it let out a mighty roar before heading east completely avoiding the camp.

"Where is it going?" Amethyst asked as she looked the creature burrow itself underground again, "It could be heading towards that village we passed by when we were coming here." Nico said as he looked at the commander, "Get the helicopter ready!" she ordered to some soldiers "Monte, Nico and Lopez with me that thing must not reach the village!", she turned around facing the gems "You should come to.", the Rose agreed. She didn't like the methods of these humans, but she wouldn't stand idly by and let innocent people get hurt.

The selected team rushed towards a large clearing were a Blackhawk helicopter was waiting for them, Monte and Nico took positions on the mounted machine guns, whilst the Sasha and Lopez were checking their gear. The helicopter quickly took off towards the village "Keep your open!" Sasha said to Monte and Nico "I don't want that thing getting a jump on us again.". They arrived at the village faster then expected, unfortunately not fast enough, the once peaceful village was turned into a ruin. "Do you see anything?" Lopez asked Nico, there was a short silence before the answer "Nothing, it might have left.".

"I sure hope so." Monte thought out-loud, "Commander do you want us to check for survivors?" One of the pilots asked, but before she could answer the helicopter suddenly got hit by something and started spinning out of control, Monte was unable to keep a strong grip and was sent flying out of the helicopter "Everyone hold on!" the pilot shouted "This is Cobra one, we are going down, I repeat we are going down!". Nico started slipping and would suffered Monte's fate Sasha didn't grab hold of him. The gems too were ejected out of the crashing helicopter. When they hit the ground they heard a loud crash and saw smoke coming from the village square.

The gems ran towards the crash site, the helicopter crashed into a building in the village square and was surrounded by rubble, Nico was standing over Lopez who dislocated his arm and suffered a few bruises.

"Where is the commander?" Rose asked worried, "I'm alright." Sasha said as she was helping one of the pilots out of the wreck, his leg was broken "Unfortunately Monte and Marcus are not.". There was a loud poping noise and Lopez's screaming coming from behind them, Sasha placed the hurt pilot down on the ground and kicked a door in dragging the wounded soldier inside and placing him on the couch. The gems followed her, "Nico come on man." Lopez said as he grabbed Nico's shoulder "Marcus is dead, lets get out of the open or we will suffer the same fate.", with that Nico silently went inside the house with Lopez.

"Well, this looks bad." Lopez said holding what used to be a rocket launcher "We should just wait for extraction, so we don't end up like Monte and Marcus." he was quickly silenced by Sasha's death glare. "If you don't mind, me and the gems are going to take care of this." Rose said before opening the house door "Pearl are you ready." she said with a smile, this made Pearl's eye widen, she almost cried, "Yeah time to smash stuff!" Amethyst cheerfully said as she left the house with the crystal gems. The three soldiers just watched from the house with confusion "Are they stupid or just suicidal?" Lopez said in disbelief.

"Crystal Gems." Rose said with a smile "Lets show this monster it choose the wrong prey.", with that they summoned their weapons as the ground started shaking again and out rose the massive creature responsible for this destruction.

 **AN:**

 **Well here is the second chapter. I will continue this story, but I haven't figured out my posting time. This story will be updated as soon as it is possible.**

 **Please review, follow and have a lovely day.**


End file.
